Time To Talk
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: Albus Dumbledore just does not listen to Severus! The younger man is getting frustrated...and he might just do something incredibly...selfish...
1. Chapter 1

Time To Talk

_Albus Dumbledore just does not have the time to talk to Severus anymore. But what he does not realise is that missing information might well be his downfall..._

Three-shot. Evil cliff hangers? Me? Do not be ridiculous!

_Dedicated to Piman for translating my first fic "Last Breath" into French for me! Merci beaucoup!_

* * *

"Headmaster, I need to speak to you." He had followed him down a corridor, desperate to speak to him.

"Not now, Severus, I am a little preoccupied." The voice was nonchalant, a hand waving him aside.

He nodded, and stopped following, returning to his dungeons.

* * *

"Headmaster, it's important!" He was sure he was avoiding him.

"Severus, I have to finish this paperwork. Later, perhaps?" Once again, an excuse.

But still, he nodded and turned away.

* * *

By the end of the week, Severus Snape was fuming. How on earth did Albus Dumbledore do it? Ignoring him was not only insulting, but also dangerous. His whole reason for existence was to provide information gathered from the ever-powerful Dark Lord! And now, when he had worrying information, the Headmaster was not willing to listen to him!

He was beginning to feel worthless; a feeling which he did not enjoy or desire. Since rejoining the Light, at least his importance had been emphasised; his reason for living.

He stared out at a sky that was as bleak as his thoughts.

He turned away from the window in his dungeons, glancing at the clock. An Order meeting was imminent. How much he enjoyed their little gatherings. He watched the hand move closer to the twelve. On the hour, he had to be there. He would be late. Deliberately? Maybe so.

He was still stewing when he entered Grimmauld Place. He slipped along the corridor and into the dining room, happy to remain unannounced. Everyone else revelled in recognition; he preferred to be unnoticed.

The only man who smiled at him was Albus; blue eyes sparkled at him for a brief moment, and Severus felt his anger drain away. Maybe the man was just busy?

"Now, Albus has something he wants to speak about." Remus murmured, gesturing a hand to Dumbledore, who nodded and stood. "I am looking for volunteers to help on a research mission; one of my books refers to a "weapon" which I feel is worth investigating." He held up his hand to stem any interruptions, "I know. I do not normally turn to violent methods; however, I am more concerned at the damage that this may cause if it fell into Voldemort's hands." He paused for a moment, "It's a stone hidden in a cave in Dorset, which is in England; I'm concerned as many Egyptian myths refer to it as a "Life-Bringer"...it can bring spirits back from the dead."

Severus stiffened in his chair.

"_Severus. Come closer, I must speak with you about an urgent matter."_

"_Of course, my Lord."_

"_This must not go beyond these walls, for now. When the time is right, we can involve the other members of our circle." A long silence. "Tell me what you know about the "Life-Bringer." Have you ever come across it in your research?"_

"_It is not familiar to me, my Lord."_

"_Then I need some research. It could balance the war in our favour Severus."_

"_It is not just a myth, my Lord?"_

"_Would I be asking you if I believed it was a myth, Severus?" Danger in the tone. "Carry out your research; and tell me your results when I next call for you."_

He rested his head in his hand. This was not a good thing; he had reported back simple details to the Dark Lord, including its location. Which meant, of course, that the Dark Lord had organised an attempt to find the stone.

What worried him was that this meeting had been last night. The mission could only happen in the next few days.

He raised his hand to interject, knowing that he ought to inform Dumbledore of this.

"Sirius, you will help me?"

Was that infuriating man still ignoring him? He was the only one with his hand up!

"Of course, Albus, I am sure I can find some willing hands too. Hopefully we can find it before You-Know-Who hears of it." Sirius directed a harsh glare in Snape's direction. He had quickly lowered his hand.

"Very well, we shall start immediately."

He would not let this go ahead; it was not a trap, but it would soon turn into a massacre if Order members and Death Eaters were present at the same time!

"Albus." He had to use his Headmaster's name, rising from his chair. "There is something you ought to know..."

"Wait one moment, Severus, I just need to sort out these fine details with Sirius."

"Yes, Snivellus, you will get your turn in a second." Sirius sneered. Snape felt rage clench his heart, and he rested back against the wall, folding his arms with a dark stare at Sirius.

"Now, Sirius, you can lead the mission. You can go into the cave and find the stone. Bring it out, and then we can let this one lie. Hopefully it should be nice and simple." He waited for Sirius to nod.

Snape was still contemplating evil, cruel thoughts.

Finally, Dumbledore turned to him. "Severus." His voice was kind. "What did you want to say?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, looking at Sirius. So what if the mongrel was captured by the Death Eaters? That would make his job so much easier. He paused for a moment, before looking up to meet Dumbledore's blue eyes. "It's nothing. Nothing important, Headmaster. I apologise for interrupting."

He thought no further about the stone or its apparent life bringing qualities. He was not involved in the Death Eater mission and had no interest in being involved with the Order's efforts. He ignored the topic when it arose in the staffroom, and had almost forgotten about it.

Dumbledore popped by his quarters in the morning, long before breakfast, on the day that the two missions would coincide. "I came to see how you are. I know you have been avoiding me recently. Sirius said that you were angry about something? Would you like to enlighten me?"

Snape shook his head. That man! Things would be much better when he was dead. How he hoped Lucius did not go easy on him. "Nothing, Headmaster. It does not matter."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "All right. Take care of yourself, Severus, you are beginning to look thin and tired..." He bid the man good day, and closed the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Snape made his way up to breakfast. He did not feel like eating...but he also knew that if he didn't, the Headmaster would be worried. But when he arrived in the Great Hall, he realised that Dumbledore was not dining with them. He sat down next to Minerva, who smiled wanly at him in welcome. He nodded in return, "Good morning, Minerva. Where is the Headmaster?"

She glanced at him, clearly preoccupied with her own thoughts. "Oh, didn't you know? Sirius has been called away from the Order, so Albus has gone to lead the mission to find something in a cave in Dorset. It sounds rather dangerous to me...but he would not budge. Said it was important."

Snape felt everything in his body freeze. "What?" He whispered. "Where is he?"

"At the cave in Dorset..." Minerva stared at him. "Were you not in the meeting...Severus, is something wrong, you have gone very white."

He grasped the table to stay upright. "Fine." He murmured. "I...I have to...go..."

And with that, he disappeared out of the Great Hall.

Damn him for being so selfish. How could he have done this? Now Albus Dumbledore was walking right into a nest of Death Eaters. It was all his fault.

He sprinted across the grounds, ignoring the incredulous glance from Hagrid standing outside his hut. He did not care. He needed to get to Dorset.

Reaching the Forbidden Forest, he stopped for only one moment. This was bad. Whatever way this was seen, this was bad. If the Dark Lord found Dumbledore there, he would realise that Snape had kept information from him. If Dumbledore found the Dark Lord there, he would wonder why Severus had not told him.

He was going to lose trust, no matter where he turned. He took in a deep breath and Disapparated.

He arrived at the cave. Sat outside, Lupin and some other Aurors were keeping watch. He charged over to them, "Who is in there?" He pointed at the cave.

Lupin stared at him, "Hello to you too, Severus. Alastor and Albus went in about twenty minutes ago. They don't expect to be much longer."

Snape shook his head, agonised, "You have to get them out!" He cried.

Lupin was confused, "Why?"

Severus turned to stare at the entrance to the cave, "Because there are Death Eaters in there..."

Lupin leapt to his feet, "What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Remus!" Alastor Moody had exited the cave, "Albus says he will be five minutes. Then we can leave."

"No..." Snape shook his head, "We have to get him out..."

Remus was still gazing at him accusingly, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Before Snape could respond, there was a sudden, tremendous explosion from the side of the hill. He turned his head, only to see flames and smoke ripple from underneath the ground, and then a shockwave. Rocks thundered to the ground, showering the ground with ash and dust. He hid his head in his hands for a brief moment, waiting for silence to reign again.

* * *

_Oooooh. Evil. Let's see what happens next! Please review if you have the time, I would much appreciate it! Update later this week. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to Talk Part Two**

_Yes, that was evil wasn't it? Well, now Severus has to deal with the fall out of his actions. But I don't think he is just going to stand by...._

_Thank you to all my reviewers; hopefully this lives up to your high expectations! Lots of love, SS19 xx_

* * *

The dust had settled and he finally blinked.

There was stunned quiet for a few moments.

"Maybe he'll be fine." Remus said softly, not sure who to.

Severus, meanwhile, was frozen solid. _This is all my fault..._

Remus sprinted towards the fallen Moody. "Alastor! Are you all right?"

Still, he could not move. _No..._

Remus glared up at him, "Happy now?"

Suddenly Severus Snape flared into action. He moved towards the entrance to the cave. Lupin was by his side in a second, "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Snape turned to face him, "Do you think I am just going to _leave him there?_" He realised that his voice was not steady; panic had seized him. Albus Dumbledore could not be dead. That was unthinkable.

Lupin folded his arms, "You mean run away. Now you've been found out." He could not stand the hatred in Lupin's eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" He spat angrily, "It was not supposed to be the Headmaster in that cave!"

He regretted his words as soon as they had left his lips. He looked away instantly.

"So it was deliberate then? You wanted Sirius to get trapped by the Death Eaters?" Lupin was clearly seething.

Severus turned back to the cave entrance, "I have to rescue him."

Lupin, angry at this point, grabbed his arm roughly, "I'm afraid not. You have clearly returned back to the old ways."

Snape wrenched his limb away, "Do _not touch me_!" He hissed.

"Then I am afraid I shall have to curse you instead." Lupin raised his wand.

_Not this time, werewolf. _Severus cast his spell first. "Stupefy!" He bellowed, his spell blasting Lupin back away from him. "I will correct my wrongs."

He lit his wand and disappeared into the cave.

* * *

He could get quite far down the cave's passageway before walking became different. He had to be careful—rocks jutted out at every angle, ready to knock him into unconsciousness should he miss one. He paced quickly, knowing that the trembling rocks could give way at any time, and needing to get the Headmaster out.

He was trying not to think about what might lie ahead. He did not know the extent of the mission...how many Death Eaters had the Dark Lord sent? Even the great Albus Dumbledore could be outnumbered.

Why had he done this? How foolish was he? His damned selfishness had overwhelmed his reasoning.

And then of course, there was his own fate. The Dark Lord would be informed that Dumbledore had been there. Even if the Headmaster was..._dead_...the Dark Lord would still be unhappy with him. Whichever way he turned, he could not play these cards; the Order thought he was a Death Eater and the Dark Lord thought he had betrayed him.

Still, he would make sure his last deed on this planet was finding the Headmaster. He owed Albus Dumbledore that much.

There was a shuffling behind him. He whirled, turning his wand to illuminate a face stained with blood.

But it was not the Headmaster.

"Lucius!" Snape quickly crossed to his friend's side, looking at the older man trapped under rubble. Icy blue eyes caught his, "...Severus...what are you doing here?"

"Making mistakes, it seems." Severus replied softly, glancing down at his friend, "What happened to you?"

"Dumbledore."

Oh how he fought to keep his face devoid of emotion. _He was here..._ He pretended to look wary, "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. It was his explosive curse that brought the roof down." He moaned in pain, and Severus reached out to gently touch his friend's blond hair, "It's all right, Lucius, I will get you out." He started to levitate the rocks away from his friend's lower body.

Malfoy was staring at him. "How much danger are you in?" He asked suddenly.

Severus let his black eyes settle on Lucius' for a moment. "Mortal." He murmured, "I have many problems to solve now..."

"Did you know that the Order were going to be here?"

Severus focused his attention back on lifting the rocks from his friend. "Yes. But not Dumbledore. That was the last minute change. I came as soon as I heard."

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased." Malfoy did not sound sarcastic or spiteful; instead, concern had touched his syllables. "He will kill you."

Severus nodded, "Yes. You must make sure he thinks it was my fault. I don't even believe this stone exists."

"We did not find it. Then again, we were preoccupied." Now there was anger, "How could you have been so foolish, Severus? You, the most intelligent in our ranks!"

Snape ruffled, "I was being selfish. I was trying to eradicate Sirius Black. He is not useful for either side. I did not think that Dumbledore would arrive." He breathed out, "But I will, of course, pay for my mistake." He finished freeing Lucius and helped him up to his feet. "You need to go."

"Are you not coming?"

"I must minimise the damage caused to my position. If I find Dumbledore, then I can...correct my wrongs. Or destroy him. Anything to earn the Dark Lord's favour." He shook his head slowly, "Although I think this is the end."

"Talk to him." Lucius said finally, "He likes you; you are his favourite. He will try, at least, to understand. You and he are similar in several ways, although he will not like to be told that." Lucius rested a hand on Severus' arm, "Be careful. We cannot lose another valued Death Eater."

"Is there anyone else trapped in here?"

"Not that I am aware of. The others may have got out." He picked his wand up from the rocky ground, "I will go and tell him what has happened. Do not be long. I expect he will call for you."

Severus nodded. "Go on. I am still searching for his Stone."

Lucius nodded, and headed towards the entrance. He looked back one final time, "I hope this is not the last time we see each other."

Severus smiled slightly, "It won't be."

Lucius disappeared. Snape waited where he was for one moment, and then called out, "Albus?"

There was no response.

He took a few more steps into the cave, ducking under a sharp rock jutting out from the ceiling. He lifted his wand to check for any more and took a step forward.

But his foot did not make contact with anything. Before he could react, he tumbled forward into the pit, jarring his head on the fall. Ground rushed up toward him, but he did not feel the impact...

* * *

He opened his eyes to look up at darkness. There was a splitting pain in his head and he could feel warm liquid on his face. He raised one hand to touch the blood, feeling a deep gash across his forehead. He reached out, feeling for his wand. "...Come on...come on..."

A hand closed over a thin wooden weapon; he picked it up and murmured the incantation, "Lumos."

As light blinded him, he glanced at the wand. It felt different. There was no ridged handle, no engraving that fitted so perfectly into his hand.

It wasn't his wand.

He turned his head. There was a collapsed figure by the wall opposite him. Sky blue robes, covered with a thin layer of dust.

_Oh no..._

He tried to move, when agonising pain shot straight up his right leg. He cried out, quickly looking down. His leg was bent the wrong way, clearly broken. He moaned, pulling himself into a sitting position. He could just see the ridge of the pit, where he had fallen. Right now, he could not climb it.

"Headmaster?" He murmured, dragging himself and his useless leg over to the collapsed Dumbledore. There was blood across his face, mingling in his long hair and beard. He held the wand a few metres away, seeing more red staining the robes across his chest. Was he badly hurt? He reached out to gently touch his friend's cheek, "Don't you dare do this to me." Dumbledore was still breathing, although the breaths were shaky and short. "We have to get out of here. Wake up."

He waited a few more moments, before deciding that examining the surrounding would be more useful. The pit was small; there was not much room between the four walls. The ground was sandy and dry. He couldn't see anything beyond dirt and rock.

So how was he going to get out of this one?

"...Severus...?"

He whirled to stare at the Headmaster, who had opened his eyes. "Headmaster!"

"...What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you." Severus pulled himself over toward the Headmaster, "Are you all right?"

"Groggy. I think I fell. Not before Mr Malfoy managed to land a rather nasty blow." He looked down at his chest, "I did not know Death Eaters were looking for the Stone too..." Piercing eyes stared at him, but he would not hold the gaze. "I assume you did not know either?"

Severus leant back against the wall, increasing the distance between them, "You weren't listening to me." He muttered.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore's voice was weak; he sounded tired. Snape needed to know how bad the damage was.

"At the Order meeting. You wouldn't let me speak." He replied, "You never listen to me anymore."

Dumbledore continued to watch the younger man as Snape gently pulled back the sky blue robe to look at the deep wounds. "I always listen to you, Severus."

"Only when you want to hear something." Severus answered, "These are bad. We have to get you to St Mungo's. I don't know how..." He looked up at the ceiling, "You cannot Apparate in this condition."

"You could go and fetch help." Dumbledore said softly, and Snape looked at him. "I am not leaving you." His voice was firm, "So don't even try to change my mind."

"You are very important to me, Severus. Don't ever doubt that." Dumbledore wanted to persist with the first topic of conversation. Perhaps he was concerned that he had hurt Severus' feelings? Snape scoffed at that; the man obsessed only over the fight for the Light. He was just another pawn, to be moved at will.

"It's too high to climb..." The hurt ran deeper than he had first thought. He had always been ignored; but he had never expected it from someone he loved.

_Loved? _He didn't love anyone.

"Severus." The single word caught his attention. "Listen to me. What's wrong? What have I done?"

"It doesn't matter." He drew away, dragging his leg across the floor so that he was leaning against the opposite wall. Dumbledore moved slightly to face him, "You said I did not have the time to listen to you. Well now you have my undivided attention. You have the time to talk. So talk."

Severus continued to stare at a spot just over his shoulder. "We need to get out of here."

"Neither of us will have much time left, Severus. I am badly wounded...and even if you escape here, the moment you return to Voldemort you will have to explain to him why I was looking for the same stone as him..." Dumbledore looked slightly concerned, "I doubt that is a mistake that you can talk your way out of. So. Talk to me. What have I done to offend you so deeply that you cannot look me in the eyes?"

Severus remained silent.

"Is this a guessing game?" Dumbledore's tone was not light hearted, "Severus, I would like to remind you that I saved you from Azkaban and you owe me an answer."

"That's just it!" Severus shouted suddenly, louder than he had anticipated, "You still do not see my debt as repaid! What do I have to do to, what do I have to sacrifice to convince you that I am worthy of your attention?"

"...Sacrifice?"

"You are never happy with what I do; you ask too much of me, and yet I carry out your orders without question. I return to you, and then you ask more." He shook his head angrily, "You are no different to the Dark Lord. Both of you are tearing me apart."

"Severus..."

"At least he has the decency not to hurt me. If I succeed in what he wants, he even praises me. He allows me a relief from the torment he forces me to live in. You, on the other hand, do not." His voice trembled, "Even though I have given my life to you, you do not acknowledge it, and then just push me aside when your precious Gryffindors shout! It is just like it was when I was sixteen."

"Wait, let me..."

"Why do they mean so much to you? They have never shown you complete loyalty, not like me. Why I am so different to them?" Although he was asking so many questions, he was not letting Dumbledore answer. "No. You told me to talk, and I will. At least this time you might listen.

"Severus!"

"Do not try to fob me off with excuses, Headmaster! I know what will fall from your lips. Apologies, as always. Never words of genuine value." He folded his arms across his chest, feeling shivers run up and down his spine. His stomach growled—he had not eaten since yesterday morning.

Dumbledore heard, "We need to focus on getting out of here—"

"You can't listen to me now, can you? You just fobbed me off. Again." Snape shook his head sadly, "I don't know why I ever considered you like my father."

Dumbledore did not react to the words—he looked up at the ceiling. "Severus..."

"I thought I loved you! You were the one person in this world who meant anything to me!" He wanted the Headmaster to look at him, "I have never loved anyone before, not like this, not since the Dark Lord!"

"Severus..."

"You were the only person I would go back to the Dark Lord for. You are the only person I would carry on living for! All the pain, all the grief, all the madness...you gave me a reason to live again. And yet, you have never understood that devotion. Tell me, am I worth anything to you?"

"Severus, I don't mean to interrupt..." His blue eyes were still fixed on the ceiling, but Severus had not noticed.

"Why will you not give me an answer?" Severus half shouted, "Why am I worth so little to you?"

No response from Dumbledore—and Severus did not have the heart to look at him. _"The line between love and hate is so thin." _Severus quoted gently, the words tinged with hurt.

"Severus!"

Severus took in a deep breath. "I hate you."

The rumbling noise erupted again as the three words tumbled from Severus' lips. He glanced up at the ceiling—the rocks had finally given away and the whole ceiling was caving in on top of them.

He didn't have the time to react and cast a spell—for the darkness claimed him too quickly.

* * *

He woke coughing and spluttering, dust filling his lungs. He was alive. His companion did not look so well. Collapsed in the corner, half buried with rocks, Death seemed to linger, just waiting. He blinked twice, "No..." He whispered, lips dry. He swallowed, the foul taste of soil polluting his mouth.

"_I hate you."_

Those could not be the last three words they would share! "Wake up." He pleased. "Please, wake up."

He reached out to shake the figure, "For Heaven's sake, wake up!"

There was no response.

"You have to wake up." The voice was desperate. "You have to wake up because I love you. Please...."

* * *

_And yet another cliff hanger. Who is still alive? Will both of them get out of there, or will there only be one survivor?_

_Or will this treacherous cave, a mission gone wrong and Severus' initial selfishness destroy them both?_

_Thank you for reading, and if you have the time, I would love a review! SS19 xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to Talk**

_The final chapter of Time to Talk. Some cruel cliff hangers; who is still alive?_

_Sorry Kati, I gave you red herrings and all sorts of other dead ends on Sunday night! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me! I love you more than Severus. :)_

* * *

He looked up at the ceiling—so many metres away. Boulders had fallen, surrounding them, and yet...serious injury had not been caused. It was a miracle.

Either that or someone was playing with them; a cruel game that would end with one of them losing the fight.

Light was still touching the walls of the cave, so there had to be a way out.

But right now, his broken leg had him immobilised. He did not know if he could move his friend, either. What if there was damage to his back or neck?

But they could not stay here, either!

What was he supposed to do?

_Now Severus. Think logically. _He disciplined himself mentally, _calm down. We can find the way out of this._

He would have to bear the pain. He had to get the Headmaster to a hospital, otherwise they could both die down here.

For he would rather die then leave him. The future for him was bleak. He preferred his final deed to be one of bravery rather than fleeing.

"Headmaster." He spoke softly, trying to convince himself that the older man could hear him. "I will get us out of here. Just hold on."

If he could make a splint for his leg, he might be able to put weight on it. But he could see no wood.

He felt tired. There was blood still dripping from his forehead. He could seek it staining the ground. _Concentrate._

He could levitate the Headmaster out of the pit, and then climb out himself. The idea did not pleasure him, it would be dangerous, and casting the Wingardium spell required intense concentration which he could not provide now.

_But what other choice do you have? He will die down here._

He moved his leg—pain exploded across his shin and he saw his vision darken. "Come on, Snape." He spoke aloud to convince himself that he was still alive. How much oxygen would there be down here?

Could he just Apparate and leave Dumbledore here? He did not look well...

_He's nothing. Get yourself out._

He shook his head viciously, _Shut up. _He did not need his cruel heart whispering to him now. _He is the one worth saving._

He pulled himself up to his knees, resting his weight on good leg. Finally he pushed up so he was stood, leaning against the wall. He sunk his teeth into his lip to stay conscious, happy when he felt the sharp sting and blood touched his tongue.

Using Dumbledore's wand, he carefully moved the fallen boulders away from the Headmaster's crumpled figure. He precariously balanced them so that they almost led to the ridge of the pit.

He rested his head back against the wall. Sleep was consuming his muscles. He blinked twice. "Stay awake. Just a little longer."

He breathed in deeply and pointed his wand at the Headmaster. "I am so sorry, Headmaster." He cast the spell, and lifted his mentor as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

He, of course, had no inkling of what was outside of this pit. It would not be beyond the Dark Lord to come back and recoup losses; especially if Lucius had reported to him what had happened. The fact that he was still searching for the stone...and the fact that Albus Dumbledore could be dead.

He carefully raised the Headmaster out of the pit. He could still see a hand and sky blue robes resting at the ridge, dangling over the side. He frowned as dizziness passed over him. He could not collapse here...

The world was blackening around him.

Someone needed to find the Headmaster...

_No..._

_I need to stay awake..._

_Need...to...stay_

* * *

_Severus. I need you..._

His eyes flew open. Instantly he realised where he was. He lay on soil and rock.

For a moment, he hoped he had been rescued.

He looked up at the ridge, grabbing the wand and lighting it.

The Headmaster was still there. He had not moved.

How long had he been unconscious?

He stood, leaning back against the trusty wall.

The side of his face was sticky. He took a moment to examine himself.

There was blood on his tunic...he did not remember that...

He undid his shirt and stared down at his side. A piece of rock was embedded in his flesh, leaking blood at a fast pace. He had passed out from blood loss.

He was lucky to still be alive...what was he to do now? Pull the rock out, and risk more blood and possibly making himself ill? Or leave it in, and risk causing more damage when he tried to climb out of this mess.

He tore the sleeve from his robe and gritted his teeth. He would have to pull it out.

_One._

He settled his hand on the protruding edge.

_Two._

He must have landed on it when he fell. The pain in his leg had numbed him to everything else.

_Three!_

He ripped the rock away, gasping as it took a splatter of blood with it. Before nausea could overwhelm him, he clamped the black fabric over the wound. He tied the sleeve tight around his waist, leaving the rest of the shirt unbuttoned. It was too warm for his liking.

Perhaps he was suffering from fever?

He had to get out of here.

He took a shaky step forward with his good leg. He instantly fell forward, catching himself on the tower he had built to help his ascent. He gripped the stones gratefully, watching his knuckles turn white as he waited for the pain to subside.

"Quickly, Severus." He murmured, hearing his voice and knowing that he was still awake.

He pushed himself up onto the first rock, feeling it shudder under his weight. Was there any spell he could cast to keep the rocks steady? He was balancing on one leg, the other useless behind him, clutching the rock for dear life. The image may have been amusing had he been in any other situation.

Painfully slowly, agony in every moment, he crawled up the side of the rocks, careful not to push them too hard and risk them falling and trapping him beneath them.

He grabbed the ridge with one hand, swinging it up—and yet his sweaty fingers slipped. With a gasp he felt himself nearly fall—but the fast reflexes that he had worked upon kicked in at the last moment and he held on. His sudden movements, however, had overbalanced the rocks—and they dropped from beneath him.

As his nine stone weight was left to hang, he felt his side wound tear painfully. He dug his nails into the rock, dangling precariously. He blinked the black spots away from his gaze and pressed his teeth together, groaning with exertion as he pulled himself up the final ascent.

He lay gasping on the safe surface, next to his Headmaster. He pulled Dumbledore's wand from his pocket, and Summoned his own.

He stayed still for a moment, collecting his breath and allowing calm to cool his trembling muscles. They were, for the moment, safe.

He sat up and looked down at Dumbledore. The Headmaster was pale. He rested a hand on his forehead—the skin was cold. He put his head close, listening for breathing.

Softness caressed his cheek. He was alive.

"I will get you out." He looked at the blood on the blue robes. There was a lot. He wished there was something he could do about it.

Now he had to find his way out. The passageway looked different to before, probably because the rocks had fallen while they had been arguing.

_I hate you._

Foolish words.

Selfish words. They would not be the last Dumbledore heard, he would make sure of that.

Especially because, in the depths of his heart, he knew that those words very wrong. They were a lie. He felt the exact opposite. He just wished he could have passed that message on.

What he had always wanted to tell the Headmaster. He was walking a risky and dangerous path...both of them were...and he had just wanted to communicate his affection for the older wizard who had saved his life and rebuilt him.

The Headmaster had just not been willing to listen.

He waved his wand again, levitating his friend. He looked from side to side, pondering the best option. He needed to aim for the light.

Always looking for the Light to lead him through the Dark.

Albus was that Light. Unfortunately, right now, his saving grace was unconscious, close to death.

How he hoped the literal meaning could not be translated metaphorically too...

He chose right. He gently hovered the older man through the passage, following a step behind, keeping a watchful gaze for low hanging rocks with sharp edges.

He could not keep this up. He had to rely on the wall to support his weight.

Then his leg gave way.

He collapsed onto his hands and one knee with a cry. He kept a hold of the wand, stopping the Headmaster from falling too. He couldn't keep going, he was too weak.

He looked at the wall of the cave. Perhaps he could...

He would risk bringing the ceiling down on top of them.

But if he could move quickly enough, he could rescue them both.

He looked from the ceiling to the wall to the Headmaster.

_Why won't you help me? _He was angry now, panic was infecting his chest and sending his emotions haywire. _I can't do this without you!_

There was no response, no matter how loud he screamed mentally.

He would have to make the decision himself.

He gathered Dumbledore into his arms. When he cast the spell, he would jump through the opening and get out before the cave collapsed.

If he didn't, then neither of them would survive.

But right now, failure was not an option.

_One._

He made sure his grip on the older wizard was tight. Even if he did not get alive, Albus Dumbledore would. He was the more valuable, after all.

_Two._

He breathed in.

_Three!_

"Confringo!" He bellowed, hitting the side of the cave.

The moment the light blinded him, he leapt forward, ignoring the pain in his leg and his side and his head, holding his precious burden, unwilling to let go...

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he could hear noises, smell dirt, and see bright daylight.

"What is that?"

He couldn't move; every muscle hurt. Where was he?

"It looks like Severus."

"Make sure he doesn't escape."

"No. Wait. He is with someone!"

"Albus?"

"It can't be!"

He sat up. Lupin and Moody were charging toward him. But he did not see—he looked down at Dumbledore, fear clutching his heart. The Headmaster looked dead.

"No." He shook his head, grabbing a cold hand, "Don't. Not now..."

Lupin was there first, "Severus!" He caught his colleague before the other fell backward. "Are you all right?"

Severus was finding it hard to speak—emotion was choking him. "He needs St Mungo's. For Heaven's sake, please take him there."

His consciousness was fading. Lupin held him tight, "It's all right. We'll take him there."

"I need Poppy. Quickly. Before the Dark Lord calls for me."

Lupin nodded, "Very well. Alastor, quickly, get Albus to St Mungo's."

Severus let his eyes flicker open one final time, staring at the Headmaster. He was almost delirious, fever grabbing every muscle and thought. "Don't you dare die, Headmaster!" He shouted, "Not now..."

He felt consciousness finally drain between his fingers, and the void claimed him even as the words left his mouth.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Severus."_

"_No."_

"_He didn't make it."_

"_No."_

"_His wounds were too severe."_

"_...No...please..."_

"_You did your best..."_

"_He can't..."_

"_You traitor!"_

"_I tried!"_

"_You will pay for this, Snivellus!"_

"_I didn't ask him to die!"_

"_You will end up in Azkaban for this!"_

"_No, please..."_

"_Trying to save the great Albus Dumbledore?"_

"_My Lord..."_

"_There is no way you can talk yourself out of this, Severus."_

"_I..."_

"_Do not try my patience! Crucio!"_

"_No, please..."_

"_I'm sorry, Severus, but his wounds were too severe. You tried your best though..."_

"_You will end up in Azkaban for this!"_

"_Do not try my patience! Crucio!"_

* * *

"No! Please!" He woke with a start. He sat bolt upright. He was drenched in sweat, although he could guarantee that some of the moisture had fallen from his burning eyes while he had been dreaming.

The images were fresh in his mind, but one dominated them all.

The sad face of the Healer, and the still body.

That could not happen.

His leg felt better. There was still pain in his side. For the first time, he felt healthy.

"Ah, Severus!"

He looked from side to side—whenever he normally ended up in the Hospital Wing, he had a dedicated visitor who had sat with him. The empty chair was a sting on his heart. "Poppy...the Headmaster..."

Poppy came into view. "At St Mungo's."

His eyes raised to hers, "Is he...?"

Her face was haunted and white. "He is unconscious. You tried your best, Severus, but his wounds are severe...Minerva is with him now."

He shook his head, "He cannot die."

"We can foretell nothing, Severus. Now, you must focus on your own recovery."

"Poppy." He stared at her, "The Dark Lord will call for me soon."

She knew enough about past wounds to know about his position as a spy, "What do you need?"

"Pain-Relieving Potions." He murmured, "And quickly. The moment he knows I am alive..."

She handed him three black vials. "Don't drink them too..."

He ignored her, downing all three vials and looking at his hand. It was shaking. "Why am I..."

"You're in shock; your side wound is infected and your body is fighting a fever." She sat on the side of the bed, "Also, you are still crying." She said bluntly, pointing to his eyes.

"It's not tears." He denied violently, "Will he recover, Poppy?"

"Severus, I don't..."

"He has to recover. I need him."

"We can only hope, Severus." She paused, "You cannot see You-Know-Who in this state."

Before he could answer, there was movement at the end of the ward. Minerva McGonagall swept into the room, "Poppy, I need to—Severus!"

He couldn't stop her—she was by his side in a second, hugging him close, "It is good to see you alive."

He felt so comfortable for a moment, before stiffening as he did not like physical contact. She withdrew, covering her embarrassment with a quick question, "How are you?"

"Not good. You have been with the Headmaster?"

"Yes, for three hours." She folded her arms, "He is boring company when he is unconscious." Her attempt at sarcastic humour could not hide the fear and anxiety in her eyes. "He is still unconscious. It is a waiting game, Severus. But you tried so hard..."

He nodded vaguely, "I should have done more."

"The Healers have said there was nothing else you could have done. He is very lucky to be alive at all."

He played with his finger nails, "It was my fault he was in there in the first place."

Minerva had no answer to that.

He grabbed his left forearm with a gasp, "He calls..."

Minerva touched his shoulder, "You must not go."

"What choice do I have? I can try to talk my way out." He met her gaze, "You have no idea, Minerva, how deep we are in."

"You and Albus make a good team." She smiled slightly, "Go. Make sure you survive. Albus will want to see you."

"I know." He stood up, adjusting his robes, gripping his Dark Mark. "I must go."

He walked away from the two women.

Poppy rested one hand on Minerva's shoulder as tears filled the older woman's eyes. "Albus needs to survive. For him."

* * *

He wore his Death Eater mask to hide his face. His robes did their best to cover his weary stance and slight limp. He could not show weakness before the Dark Lord.

He stepped into place in the circle, folding his arms into either side of his cloak. These could be his last moments.

The Dark Lord was sat a few metres away upon his throne. He was emotionless and impassive, staring at a fireplace. The other Death Eaters were uneasy—Severus could sense it. Failure always came with a cost.

But whose cost would it be?

"I am disappointed." Finally the Dark Lord spoke. He did not raise his gaze from the cold, empty hearth. "This should have been simple. Yet, we risked both exposure and capture." He rose. "I have heard...several accounts of this failure. But I am waiting for the final words from the person who is responsible for this mess." Hate and spite filled the final words. The emotions were transferred as he spat the name, "Severus. In the centre of the circle."

He took a step forward, knowing what was coming.

His mask was removed, and he looked up into the Dark Lord's eyes. How to play his cards now? He could try defiance, show strength, but risk evoking the Dark Lord's wrath. He could try pathetic, throwing his dignity away, and accept the torture he knew was coming.

"You will explain why the Order of the Phoenix was present in the same cave as us, on the same day. How did they know?"

"My Lord, they were already planning the mission. I was not involved in the organisation stages—"

"Although your task is to find out this information and feed it back to me." The Dark Lord was not pleased; this much was clear. "Were you aware that Dumbledore was planning to search for _my_ stone too?"

"Not until I tried to stop him, no, my Lord."

Voldemort contemplated him. "You are lucky, Severus. Very lucky. I have already spoken to Lucius. He assures me that you appeared to rescue him after you had realised your mistake."

Severus felt a rush of gratitude to his older friend. If only Lucius knew the truth.

"However. I hear that Albus Dumbledore lives."

Snape stiffened, "You are correct, my Lord."

Voldemort toyed with his wand. "Are you responsible for his rescue?"

"Yes."

There were shuffles around him, Voldemort took a deliberate step forward, staring deep into Severus' eyes. "Explain."

"I had to; otherwise I would compromise my position as a spy. My Lord, I will be hailed as a hero if Dumbledore survives, my position in the Order cannot be disputed, and he will take me into his closest counsel. This works in our favour."

Voldemort considered his words, "Indeed it does." He nodded. "You are right, Severus."

He felt relief settle over his muscles.

"But. You must still be punished for your incompetence."

The relief was banished.

"You have failed, Severus. Recompense must come. Kneel."

With a terrible feeling of dread, he forced his knees to buckle.

* * *

"Do you think he will recover?"

"He has to. We will not have a leader if he doesn't."

"How long do you think it will be?"

Remus shook his head, staring across at the door. They had long since left Albus' side; there was no reason to sit staring at the unconscious figure; it served only to make them depressed. Anxiety and fear were prevalent here.

Alastor turned his head when another figure entered the end of the corridor. "Snape."

Severus was limping badly, posture bent, one hand across his stomach. He was staggering, unable to stay balanced. Lupin grabbed him before he fell, "What are you doing here? You need medical care!"

"I must...see the Headmaster."

"He can't speak to you, Snape." Moody said, almost spitefully. Severus shot him a withering glare, "I am aware of that, Moody." He pushed Lupin away, "However, I believe he is entitled to visitors and I intend to visit him!"

"What gives you the right to see him? He is only injured because of you!" Moody shouted, ignoring the winces of pain and the way Severus seemed to be unbalanced.

Lupin rested a hand on Moody's arm, "Alastor. Leave it. Go on, Severus, quickly. Then you must go back to Poppy."

He stormed away, through the door, closing it behind him with a sharp slam.

The Headmaster was lying beneath starched white blankets, eyes closed and hands clasped on top of the material. He looked so peaceful...but there was no movement.

He had known it was going to be hard, seeing him like this.

And yet nothing had prepared him for the terrible ache in his chest.

He collapsed down onto his knees next to the Headmaster, clasping one of the hands in his own cold, shaking fingers. "Please...don't die..." He whispered softly, knowing that the Headmaster could not hear him, and yet unable to stop. "I need you..." He was in so much pain, both physically and mentally. The Dark Lord's retribution had been slow and drawn out; he was made to be an example, a warning to others. Despite Lucius' attempts to fight for his cause, Voldemort had been merciless. The Cruciatus had fallen more times then he could count, and had lasted for minutes at a time. He was lucky to be able to stand.

"He called for me. I am still alive. And yet, I hurt." He paused, "Headmaster...you...need to survive." He muttered, "Promise me...if you loved me you would...you would promise me..."

There was no response.

Of course there was no response.

He leant forward and briefly, like a ghost, touched his lips to the worn hand. He lingered for a moment, looking for words; but there was nothing to say. The gravity of the situation weighed heavily upon him, and he felt the tears burn his hot cheeks. He looked down at his other hand, still pushed against his chest. Blood was soaking the skin. He needed treatment.

He turned and did not look back.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sat drinking a Scotch whiskey in her office. The liquid was warm against her throat, soothing the headache that had started earlier that day. Things were worrying her; the alcohol would banish some of the anxiety so she could try to sleep.

There was a knock at her door.

She sighed, unwilling to see anyone. The absence of the Headmaster had put stress on everyone; people were afraid and angry. She had to see the students; Potter was furious at the turn of events. Gryffindors were very quick to blame Severus for his mistake.

The story had been whispered and spoken and shouted and bellowed across Hogwarts, transformed from truth to ugly lies—and yet, she did nothing to dispel the rumours. Because, for now, she wanted them to speculate. They all thought the Headmaster would live.

Why would she take that precious idealism away from them?

The knock again, more urgent this time. "Come in." She murmured.

The door opened and Severus stepped through.

She stared at the older man—but did not see his worn face and his windswept hair and tattered robes. She saw the young boy who had come to her when he had been just eleven years old.

A boy who had turned up, out of the blue, seeking counsel but unsure of where to find it. He had stared at her, just as he was doing now.

She had seen the haunted torture in his eyes. Just as she did now.

And yet, she had brushed him aside. Twenty four years ago, she had told him to see his own Head of House, not realising how much damage she would cause.

She didn't realise that her ignorance would force him the other way.

"Severus." She greeted. The guilt still ate away at her, whenever she looked at him. "How was it?"

He took a small step forward, a frown creasing his brow, "I'm alive."

"I can see."

"I..." He paused. "...I went to see the Headmaster."

She nodded, "I thought you would."

"...He looks...different."

"He's unconscious, Severus. He will just look still..."

"Dead. He looked dead."

"Well, he isn't, not yet. Come, sit." She gestured to the arm chair opposite her. He inelegantly fell into its confines, exhausted body falling onto the soft material.

"Scotch?" She offered, and he nodded. When she gave him the tumbler, he downed the amber liquid in a moment, "I hate it. My father used to drink it." The dark anger appeared in his eyes.

There was a rumour, a terrible rumour, that he had helped Tobias Snape meet his unpleasant end twenty years ago. She hoped it was a lie. She continued to sip her beaker, not knowing what to talk about.

"What happens if he does not live?" He asked suddenly, meeting her gaze with desperation.

"He will."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then we carry on."

He looked away. "I don't think..." He stopped mid sentence.

This time, she was going to listen.

"I don't think...I can." He whispered, loud enough for him to pretend she did not hear; and yet, she did. "I can't go on without him."

"Yes, you can, Severus."

He looked back up at her, "No one understands. Only he..." He bit his lip, searching for a way to express his emotions. She knew how hard he struggled to display anything beyond hatred and pain; for that was all he had been brought up with. And yet, he was so strong. He faced everything, knowing that there was only Darkness at the end, with such nobility.

"Only he knows my soul." He finished finally, "I can't do this without him..."

She reached across the table, holding both his hands, "He will pull through, Severus, I promise."

"Can you keep that promise? For once, can someone keep their promise to me? He did not. He promised he would never hurt me..." His voice trembled audibly. "Minerva, I need him..." A tear streaked his cheek, "I really need him. This is all my fault..."

She moved so she could hold him close. For once, he did not reject the physical contact. She held him, even though he did not shake, just so he could feel like someone was there.

She held him until exhaustion consumed him and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Finally, adding the plant will cause the potion to turn a deep shade of purple. When this stage is reached, you will collect a small sample in your vial and place it on my desk. You have one hour. Begin now."

Teaching. How he despised teaching the dunderheads. The only class he enjoyed were his seventh years—dedicated students who knew the subtle art of potions, and knew how precise they needed to be. These third years were brash, arrogant and worst of all, noisy.

He had a headache.

It had been two weeks since the incident in the cave; two weeks since he had faced the Dark Lord. He was fully recovered physically; emotionally, he was not so well. He was quicker to anger as stress weighed on his shoulders. He was subjected to suspicious glares wherever he turned, both inside Hogwarts and outside.

The note appeared on his desk when he glanced down to look at the collected assignments. Minerva's seal.

He opened the note.

"_He's awake. They're bringing him back to Hogwarts next Monday."_

That was when his uncontrollable emotions threatened to overwhelm him again...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore moved walked up the stairs to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leaning on a walking stick which he did not want but admittedly did need. He was looking forward to returning to his office and eating some Sherbet Lemons and relaxing with his favourite knitwear magazine. The Healers were far too noisy for his liking.

He had chosen to arrive in the evening when the students would be at dinner. He did not want a huge welcoming, after all. He just wanted to get to his office and recover from the trials of the past few weeks.

The cave. He needed to consider what had happened in the cave.

As he entered the Entrance Hall, he was pleased to see it empty and the lights darkened. He started to walk across, softly moving his stick across the marble floor.

There was a voice behind him. "Not even going to say hello?"

He turned with a warm smile, "Minerva. How wonderful to see you." She crossed to him, "And you, Albus. It is so good to see you alive and well."

"Escort me to my office, Minerva, I am sure you have much to tell me."

They talked about menial, mundane items as they walked together to Albus' office. When they were stood outside, she turned to look at him, a serious expression crossing her face. "There is something else we must discuss. Preferably in private."

He looked bemused, "Is everything all right?"

"I am not sure."

When they were seated in his office, Dumbledore holding a steaming cup of tea and Minerva nursing her seemingly lifesaving Scotch, they continued to talk. "What is bothering you, Minerva? I can see you are worried..."

"It's Severus." She said finally after a moment's hesitation. "We received news of your recovery a last Thursday. The faculty were thrilled; and on the surface, Severus seemed cheerful about the news too. But...since then, he has been hiding. He does not come to any mealtimes, and I heard his students talking and saying that he was being much quieter in lessons. I'm concerned." She took a sip of her Scotch, "He took your incapacity very hard, Albus. I have never seen him in such a state."

Albus folded his arms, "He reached out to you?"

"After the Dark Lord called for him."

"_He called for me. I am still alive. And yet, I hurt." _

The words came back to him.

"He needed someone." She continued, and he tuned back into her conversation. "He said that he needs you."

"I will go see him. I assume he has been sheltering in his office. Severus has never understood love and affection; when he feels them, he becomes confused and does not know how to react. I will visit him now. He knows of my arrival?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Thank you, for whatever you did, Minerva. It will have helped. It will."

* * *

He knocked on the door. "Severus?"

There was no answer, and yet he knew the younger wizard was in there. He knocked again, "I need to speak to you."

Still silence. He was worried now. Severus was normally in control of his emotions; but once he lost that control, he could fall apart and violently spiral into destruction. Minerva had concerned him deeply. This sounded exactly like last time...

"We need to talk. Time to talk, Severus, just as you requested."

The door unlocked.

He pushed it open.

On first glance, the office was empty.

On second glance, there was a figure sat by the window, illuminated only by the blood red sunset shining through his window. There was a smell of alcohol around the room.

"Severus." He murmured, walking further into the room.

He didn't know what to say.

The figure moved—a beaker was placed down on the table. "I don't drink." A murmur with slurred syllables. "But I needed an escape."

"Come back into the light, Severus. I need to see you."

"The light is harsh."

Dumbledore took steps closer to his friend. "You saved my life."

"I endangered you in the first place."

"And yet you still came to rescue me."

"What else could I do?" He shook his head slowly, "It was my fault."

"It matters not. I have heard how you nearly died trying to save me. I will not discount that, Severus." He reached out to the younger man, "Severus, I cannot stand to see you like this."

"I am glad you are all right." His words were genuine, but they sounded empty.

There was a long silence.

"About what was said in the cave, Severus...I do not remember it." He folded his arms, "But I do remember someone next to me when I was unconscious, telling me that I had to survive because he needed me." He closed the gap between them, brushing a hand across Severus' cheek, "I hope this does not come between us, Severus."

He started to leave—but then Severus stood and crossed to him. "I never meant for it to go like this." The face was pale, and damp streaks still streaked his face. "I never meant for it to happen like this."

"Severus." He shook his head, "It is over." He pulled the younger man close, hugging him tight, "I'll never leave you. Ever, Severus. I promise." He felt the other collapse into his embrace, relaxing all his muscles. "Please don't ever think I would."

They stayed close for a few more moments, and then Severus withdrew. "I need to sleep." He murmured.

"Of course. I shall speak to you more in the morning; we must know where you stand with the Dark Lord." He walked to the door, and Severus leant back against his desk.

Albus Dumbledore popped his head around the doorframe, "And of course I love you, Severus Snape."

_

* * *

_

*blinks*

_Is that...a happy ending?_

_My goodness me. SS19 must be feeling ill!_

_Thank you for reading—I love you all!_


End file.
